Blasts from the past
by Linnafan
Summary: Tokyo in under control of Boomers and only the Knight Sabers can free them but they died 70 years ago and Sylia is in her mid 90’s
1. Default Chapter

African desert 2112 70 years after Galatia's death

The sun in the desert was burning hot even for the desert and as 2 teenagers were riding their hover crafts through the sand wail laughing and carrying on.

"Hey Polly slow down." A young man yelled to his girlfriend. "I see something."

"What are you saying Kith?" Polly asked.

"Stop!" Kith said. "There's something in the sand."

Polly slowly brought the craft to a halt and got off.

"What do you see?" She asked as Kith ran to an object that was in the sand.

"It's a skull." He said as he picked up the sun bleached skull. "It's been here for a long time."

"Put it down it might be a crime seen." Polly said picking up the CB radio and turning it to channel 9. "Hello. Hello this is Polly Kricheck."

"Miss Kricheck this channel is for emergencies only unless you have an emergency you have to get off the line." An operator said.

"We just found a skull in the south western portion of the Sierra Park." Polly said.

"Ok Miss Kricheck I understand." The operator said. "We have an officer on root."

Polly put the radio back down and walked to where Kith was standing with the skull in his hand.

"Hey check this out." Kith said and put the skull on his hand. "To be or not to be? That is the question."

"Have some fucking respect." Polly yelled smacking him on the back of the head. "The police are on their way."

Kith put the skull down and walked over to the craft and took a drink from his water bottle and waited for the police to show up. Less than 20 minutes later there was an officer taking down their statements and looking at the skull.

"Well it looks like this is the only remains around." He said.

"So do you think you can bring whoever it is back?" Polly asked.

"I don't know." The officer said. "We'll have to leave that up to the science team."

He put the skull into a bag and set it in his car and thanked Polly and Kith for their help and drove away. He headed right for the science department of the African police.

Science department

"Hey Sherry." The officer said as he walked into the regeneration room.

"Oh hi Tim." Sherry said. "What have you got for me today? A challenge I hope."

"This was found in the desert." Tim said handing Sherry the Skull.

"Is this all there was?" Sherry asked.

"Yea 2 teenagers found it." Tim said.

Sherry looked at the skull and smiled.

"It's a female." She said. "Japanese maybe early twenties."

"I'll never understand how you can tell all that just by looking at a skull." Tim laughed.

"Years and years of looking at skulls." Sherry said.

"So is she gonna live?" Tim asked jokingly.

"Let's find out." Sherry said and placed the skull into a vat of liquid.

She went over to the computer and hit the execute key. The vat of liquid began to glow and churn. The skull rose to the middle of the liquid and bones started to grow from the base of the skull and slowly took human form. The light in the vat grew brighter as the process went into the 2nd stage. Muscles began to grow and attach to the bone and organs grew. Soon the bones were mostly covered and the 3rd stage began. Skin started to cover the bones, muscle and organs leaving a shriveled form in the liquid. Finally the last stage began and blood was produced by the bones and soon the skin filled out and the final form of the body was left.

"Ok now to bring her back to life." Sherry said as the vat of liquid drained. "Give me a hand."

Tim and Sherry lifted the body and laid it of a table. Sherry charged the electrical panels and began shocking the heard as Tim used a respiration bag to fill the lungs with air. After several shocks the EKG showed signs of the heard working on its own and the woman started to breath on its own.

"IT'S ALIIIVVEEEE." Tim yelled mimicking the old Frankenstein movie.

"Very funny now hand me that gown and let's get her to recovery." Sherry said.

2 days later.

"After several days of blood type matching and fingerprints being run through a computer the name of the woman that was brought back to life was found to be Priscilla Asaragi." Sherry said in the board of doctors. "She disappeared 70 years ago."

"Is she awake?" A doctor asked.

"No." Sherry said. "She is in a coma but she should be coming out of it soon."

"Very well." The doctor said. "Good work Doctor Hemora."

Sherry walked down the hall of the hospital and headed to the comatose ward. Priss was laying on the bed with an IV in her arm.

"Any progress?" Sherry asked.

"Yes ma'am." A nurse said. "She moved her hand today."

"That's great." Sherry said. "Let's see if we can bring her out of the coma."

The nurse walked to a cabinet and took a vile of ammonia and cracked it open and waved it under Priss's nose. Slowly Priss started to move her head as she came to then she started thrashing her head and opened her eyes and sat up.

"Easy. Easy." Sherry said. "Miss Asaragi calm down your safe."

"Where… Where am I?" Priss asked.  
"You're in a hospital." Sherry said.

"How long have I been here?" Priss asked looking around.

"2 days." Sherry said.

"Do my friends know where I am?" Priss asked.

"Ummm Miss Asaragi." Sherry said. "You died 70 years ago."

"What?" Priss asked not believing her.

"Your remains were found in the desert and brought to my lab and I regenerated you." Sherry said. "All your friends are either dead or dying."

"You regenerated me?" Priss asked.

"Yes." Sherry said. "You should be happy you are now the first person to be regenerated that has been dead for over 40 years."

"I can't believe it." Priss said.

"I know how you feel." Sherry said.

"How can you?" Priss asked.

"Because in 2088 I was murdered and dumped in a ditch." Sherry said. "My remains were found 6 years ago and I was regenerated."

"I'm sorry." Priss said.

"That's ok." Sherry said.

"Umm is there a way for me to get back to Tokyo?' Priss asked after a moment of silence?"

"Yes there is." Sherry said. "But I have to ask you a few questions."

"Ok." Priss said.

"Were you murdered that you know of?" She asked.

"No I got lost when I was on vacation and I must have died in the desert." Priss said.

"Ok." Sherry said. "Do you have any family that may still be alive?"

"No." Priss said.

"Ok that's all I have to ask." Sherry said. "It used to be much longer of questioning but if you were murdered 70 years ago and you don't know it thin you killer is more than likely dead."

"So I can go home?" Priss asked.

"Yes." Sherry said. "I'll get you some clothes and a ticket home but you'll have to find a place to stay on your own."

"I know." Priss said. 'Sylia you had better of had kids.' She thought.

14 hours later.

Priss stood outside the building that used to be known as the Silky Doll but was now a large building that was called Kerkmin's auto repair.

'I guess Nigel hit it big.' Priss thought as she walked inside. She walked up to the counter and found a man in his early twenties sitting behind a desk looking at a computer.

"Umm excuse me." Priss said.

"Yes ma'am can I help you?" The young man asked.

"Was this building once known as the Silky Doll?" Priss asked.

"Yes 50 years ago." The young man said. "It belonged to my grandmother."

"Umm her name was Sylia right?" Priss asked.

"Yes ma'am" He said are you doing some king of history report on Tokyo or something?" He asked.

"Yea." Priss said. "More or less."

"Well then you should talk to her she can help you." He said.

"She's alive?" Priss asked in shock.

"Yes she is in her mid 90s but she is still young at heart." The man said.

"I'd like indeed to see her." Priss said.

"Ok take that elevator up to the 3rd floor she will be in the living room." The man said pointing to the elevator.

"Thank you." Priss said in barley over a whisper.

She walked into the elevator and took it to the 3rd floor and walked out. There was a woman that looked to be in her 60s sitting on the couch watching the TV when Priss walked in.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked in an elegant tone.

"Oh my God." Priss said taking a step back. "Sylia?"

"Yes." She said. "Who are you?"

"The man down stairs said you were in your mid 90s." Priss said.

"I am." Sylia said.

"But you look so young." Priss said.

"Why thank you." Sylia said. 'It's the new procedure. It will keep you young looking and feeling until you are about 120 years old."

"Wow." Priss said.

"But you should know about that it's been around for 20 years." Sylia said.

"I was just regenerated 3 days ago." Priss said.

"Oh well then welcome back to life." Sylia said. "How long ago were you killed?"

"I was killed on Jun 23rd 2042." Priss said.

Sylia looked at the woman and her jaw dropped and she started to cry.

"Priss." She said covering her mouth and standing up.

"Yes Sylia it's me." Priss said.

Sylia slowly walked towards Priss and suddenly ran at her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sylia cried. "We really could have used you help a few years ago."

"Why?" Priss asked.

"Well it may not look like it but Boomers have taken control of Tokyo and now humans and not allowed out at night and if one is found they are killed on the spot. A new group of Knight Sabers stood against them but they were no match and my daughter was killed in the fight."

"I'm sorry." Priss said.

"Thank you." Sylia said. "Only one member of the team made it out he is the one that is down stairs. He's my daughter's son Leo."

"Who was the other member?" Priss asked.

"Lori McNichol." Sylia said. "Leon's daughter and Leo's girlfriend."

"Wow." Priss said. "It's got to be hard on him."

"Well he got over it after a few years." Sylia said.

"What about Nene and Linna were they there?" Priss asked.

"No they never came back from the battle with Galatia." Sylia.

"Well they came out of space I know that." Priss said.

"I wish we knew where they landed maybe then we could find their remains and have it out with the new Tokyo order as they call them selves."

"Can't you look at some data from a space observatory and see all the objects that came into earth's atmosphere on Jun 20 2042?" Priss asked.

Sylia went several shades of gray before looking up at Priss and smiling.

"I never thought about that." She said and ran for the computer.

"Mackey taught me everything he knew about computers before he was killed by the Boomers. So I should be able to hack into an observatory."

A few hours later Sylia had hacked into the Tokyo observatory and was searching records from 2042 and found the records from Jun 20th.

"Ok we have 6 objects that were about the size of a human that entered the earth's atmosphere." Sylia said. "1 landed in Africa."

"That was me." Piss said.

"1 landed in China one in the pacific ocean near California USA, 1 burned up in reentry, and 2 landed on an island off the coast of New Zealand."

"That's them." Priss screamed.

Sylia brought up a satellite map of the island and looked at it.

"It's only about a mile long and a mile wide." She said. "What do you say we go on a trip?"

"Sounds like a plan." Priss said with a smile.

Priss and Sylia walked into the elevator and Sylia punched in a few numbers on the elevator and took it down to the pit. The door opened on a room that Priss knew all too well. She walked to a locker that was hers but was now empty. "Is there a suit "I can wear?" Priss asked.

"In the launcher." Sylia said. "Go get into a skin suit and then get the suit on and meet me in the living room I'm gonna get a friend of mine to fly us the island."

Sylia walked back into the elevator and took it to the store floor and walked up to the counter.

"Leo I'm gonna leave for a few days and I'm gonna be coming back with some friends I want toy to get 3 room ready." Sylia said.

"Ok grandma." Leo said. "Where did that woman go that went to see you?"

"She's in the pit getting her suit on." Sylia said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Her name is Priscilla Asaragi she was one of friends when we took down Galatia. She died right after and she was just regenerated." Sylia said. "We're gonna go look for the Remains of Nene Romanova and Linna Yamazaki. Its time we retake Tokyo."

(He he he this could be fun. I had a dream about this last night and just had to write it down.)


	2. Tearfull reunions

Priss pulled the tight cloth of the skin suit over her body with some difficulty seeing as how the suit was for someone that was smaller in frame than she was. Finally she was in the skin suit and walked from the dressing room and into the launcher where she found a suit a lot like her old one. She climbed in expecting the coldness that she always had but to her surprise it was rather warm. She closed up the suit and walked into the elevator with the helmet in her hands. And took it to the 3rd floor as Sylia told her to. Sylia was on the phone talking to a friend that had a small plain that would take them to the island and back.

"Yea I'll pay you for your trouble." Sylia said. "Just be ready to go in 1 hour."

Sylia hung up and looked at Priss and smiled.

"Looking good." She said with a smile.

"I can't go out like this." Priss said. "If someone sees me."

"It'll be ok." Sylia said. "If you're seen by a human then you'll revive praise for risking your life for them and if it's a boomer you can destroy it."

"What happened to that secret identity?" Priss asked.

"Priss it's gonna be ok now I'll be right back." Sylia said and walked into her room.

A minute later she came out in her old hard suit.

"Can you even fight in that?" Priss asked. "Considering your age?"

"My age has nothing to do with this I'll be fine I just want you to have backup if we run into any trouble." Sylia said.

"What about your grand son?" Priss asked.

"He won't get back in the suits after his girl friend was killed." Sylia said.

"I guess I can understand." Priss said.

"Let's go." Sylia said and stepped into the elevator.

They took the elevator down to the store floor and walked out. All the customers saw as 2 Knight Sabers walk out from the elevator and walk up to the counter.

"We'll be back." Sylia said.

Several customers starred as they walked out of the building.

"This is gonna be a fight." Leo said to himself.

Small airport outside Tokyo

Priss and Sylia got out of the car they took and walked into the hanger where a man in his sixties was working on a plane.

"Harry is it ready?" Sylia asked.

"Yea it is." Harry said.

"Ok let's go before the boomers start making their rounds." Sylia said.

Sylia and Priss boarded the plane and Harry started the engine. The plane lifted off from the runway and headed for its destination.

"Hey umm how much fuel do we have?" Priss asked.

"Enough to get us around the world 3 times." Harry said.

"Most things are nuclear powered now." Sylia explained.

"I see." Priss said. "It's gonna be hard getting use to it."

"Well hopefully you'll have Linna and Nene to go through it with." Sylia said.

"That's only if we find them." Priss said mournfully.

"We will." Sylia said.

"Well a lot has happened to me today I think I'll catch some sleep." Priss said leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

6 hours later

Priss was awoken by the plane jolting suddenly.

"What's going on?" She asked sitting up.

"We're landing." Sylia said.

Priss looked out the window and saw the ocean and a small island. Priss felt her heart skip a beat as she thought about finding her friends' remains.

"Ok Harry set the plane down in the water and bring us up to the beach." Sylia.

Harry set the plane down and Priss and Sylia got out and jumped onto the beach. It took them less than 5 minutes to locate a grave along the beach that had the name Nene Romanova carved into a slab of stone.

"Well here's Nene." Sylia said crossing herself and saying a little prayer for her friend.

"Let's get her out." Priss said mournfully.

Priss and Sylia took some shovels and started digging slowly so as not to damage Nene's remains. She had been buried several feet down and to took them a few minutes to find her remains.

"Nene Please forgive us." Sylia said as they lifted her remains out of the hole in a casket like box and loaded it on the plane.

"Ok." Priss said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's find Linna."

Priss walked along the tree line as Sylia went deeper in. they searched for hours without finding anything. They met up in the middle of the island in a small clearing.

"Let's see if we can find someplace that Linna may have gone to find shelter." Priss said.

"I saw a cave on top of a cliff as we came in." Sylia said. "Let's see if she is in there."

Priss and Sylia walked to the cliff and soon found the cave. It was dark but they could see the end of the cave. They say something leaning up against the wall of the cave.

"I think we found her." Priss said feeling a lump grow in the back of her throat.

They walked into the cave slowly and without speaking. They walked to the figure and saw it was the remains of a human and there was a rock with words carved on it. Sylia reached down and picked it up and slowly read it aloud.

_"My name is Linna Yamazaki I am writing this for anyone that finds my body they will know who I am and what has happened to me. My friend Nene and I have been stranded on this island for over a month now. Nene passed away 2 days ago and soon I will follow her. If Priss or Sylia find this I want you to know." _Sylia read.

"I want you to know what?" Priss asked through her tears.

"It stops there." Sylia said as she chocked back her tears. "She must have died as she was writing it."

Priss and Sylia went back to the plane for the casket in witch to bring Linna's remains back. Very carefully they lifted their friend's body trying to keep it in tacked and placed it into the box and closed the lid. Priss Sylia and Harry stood in a small circle and said a prayer for their friends souls then got in the plane and headed for Tokyo to have them regenerated.

Saint Bishop's hospital Tokyo Japan

Priss and Sylia walked into the hospital in regular clothes and informed the desk clerk that they had 2 bodies that they wanted regenerated. Sylia paid the fees for this now common procedure and the caskets were taken into the regeneration room. Priss and Sylia sat in a room for people that were waiting for someone to be regenerated when the door opened and a young woman in a hospital robe walked in. Priss and Sylia looked up and their eyes met Nene's tear filled eyes.

"Nene." Sylia said standing up and throwing her arms around her.

"Hi Sylia." Nene said.

Nene looked over at Priss and saw the tears forming in her eyes. Nene let Sylia go and faced Priss.

"I'm glad you killed Galatia." Nene said.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer on that island." Priss said giving Nene a hug.

"I'd rather not think of it." Nene said. "It was too painful to think of."

"I understand." Priss said. "My own death was hard on me as well."

Nene sat on a seat and laid her head back and sighed deeply.

"I don't know if I wanted to be brought back." Nene said.

"It's for a good cause." Sylia said. "Tokyo is under the control of Boomers."

"What?" Nene asked sitting up.

Sylia sighed deeply and told Nene the whole story she told Priss the day before. When she was finished Nene had a look of shock on her face.

"I see." She said. "So your daughter and grandsons girlfriend was killed."

"That's right." Sylia said.

"Man that's hard." Nene said.

As they were talking a nurse walked in.

"Umm Miss Yamazaki has been regenerated." She said. "She is in a Coma but is already showing signs of coming too. She should be ready to go home soon."

"Thank you." Priss said and stood up. "Let's go see her."

Priss Nene and Sylia walked down the hallway and stopped at the door where Linna was.

"Ummm Nene." Priss said. "As far as Linna knows you died. And Sylia your old looking. I think I should go in and break it to her as easy as I can."

"That's a good idea." Nene said.

"I agree." Sylia said taking a seat in a chair in the hall.

Priss walked into the room and up to Linna's bed. Linna was lying in the bed with her eyes open. She looked right into Priss's eyes as soon as she saw her.

"Hi." Linna said kind of weakly.

"Hi." Priss said.

"Where am I?" Linna asked.

"You're in the hospital." Priss said.

"How long have I been here?" Linna asked.

"A few hours." Priss said.

"The last thing I remember I was writing a note on a rock then I must have passed out." Linna said.

"No you didn't." Priss said.

"What do you mean?" Linna asked.

"You died." Priss said.

"I what?" Linna asked with a blank expression.

"You died 70 years ago." Priss said.

"Then why are we here if I died?" Linna asked thinking it was a joke.

"We all died 70 years ago after the fight with Galatia." Priss said. "Science has improved enough and now they have the ability to regenerate us by using only our remains."

"Your full of it." Linna said still taking it as a joke.

"Nene died right?" Priss asked.

"Yes I buried her on the beach looking out over the sun set." Linna said fighting back the tears.

Priss turned around and walked to the door and opened it and Nene walked into the room and gave Linna a warm smile.

"Oh my god." Linna said covering her mouth.

"Now do you believe me?" Priss asked.

"Yes." Linna said as she started to cry.

Sylia came walking into the room and looked at Linna with tears in her eyes.

"Well look who's awake." Sylia said.

"Sylia?!" Linna said in shock. "Your still alive?"

"Yep." Sylia said. "And now that your all alive its time for the Knight Sabers to ride again."


	3. Questions that need answering

Linna looked at Sylia in wonder for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't understand this." She said. "You brought us back just to be Knight Sabers again?"

"No." Sylia said. "You all died saving the world from Galatia. Priss was brought back a few days ago then we went looking for you two to get you back. And also because once again Tokyo needs our help and only you 3 can help."

Sylia sat down in a chair and looked at the floor.

"Tokyo is in big trouble." She said.

Linna was silent as Sylia explained what was happening then. When she was finished Linna was looking at the floor and slightly shacking.

"I understand." She said. "But I only have one question."

"What's that?" Sylia asked.

"If cloning is so common then why didn't you just clone your daughter?" Linna asked.

"Because their bodies were never recovered." Sylia said sadly.

"Oh. I see." Linna said lowering her head. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok it happened 3 years ago." Sylia said.

"Well if we get Tokyo back can't we bring them back as well?" Nene asked.

"I'd like to try." Sylia said. "But if they have been burned then there will be no DNA left to regenerate them with."

"Ok then lets see if we can do something about these Boomers." Linna said standing up.

Here legs were a bit wobbly but she managed to get dressed in the clothes that a nurse had brought for her and Nene. They walked into the lobby of the hospital and Linna and Nene signed some papers to bring them back to life and walked out of the hospital into a Tokyo that looked nothing like they remembered. There were almost no people on the streets and almost no high-rises.

"Where are all the buildings?" Nene asked.   
"The law is that no buildings may be over 15 floors high." Sylia said. "Any violators will be executed and burned."

"Is that why there are no people on the streets as well?" Linna asked.

"Yes we only have 30 minutes to get back to the shop before the boomers start making their rounds." Sylia said.

"So the Silky Doll is still around?" Linna asked.

"No it's an auto shop that Nigel and Mackey started in 2056." Sylia said.

"Oh I can't wait to see Mackey." Nene said. "I know he's older but still I want to see him.

"Umm Nene." Sylia said looking in the mirror of the car at her. "Mackey died 20 years ago."

"What?" Nene asked in disbelief.

"It was discovered that he was half human half boomer and they killed him for it." Sylia said as her eyes filled with tears. "His body was returned to us but it was his wished not to be regenerated because he wanted to be with you."

"So can we bring him back now that I'm back?" Nene asked as she started to cry.

"No." Sylia said. "He was cremated and scattered across the ocean.

Nene leaned over in her seat and started to sob and Linna placed her hand on her back to try to comfort her.

"I have a question." Priss said suddenly.

"What?" Sylia asked.

"If I remember right when they first cloned a sheep back in the late 1990s they said it was almost brain dead when it was cloned but soon showed regular brain waves but they said that the chances of it having any memory were slim." Priss said. "So why do we have our memories?"

"Well in 2093 it was discovered that the memory is in the DNA of a person's physical makeup and they were able to isolate that gene and recreate the persons memory." Sylia said. "It's really quit amazing."

"The only draw back is that we remember our deaths." Linna said.

'Yea that's the only draw back." Sylia said. "Can you live with the memory of your death?"

"I can." Priss said.

"Me too." Linna said.

Sylia looked at Nene through the mirror and she shook her head yes without looking up.

"Ok good." Sylia said. "We'll be at the shop soon so be ready to start training soon after we get there."

Nene's sobbing had subsided by the time they reached the shop and walked through the doors as a siren sounded signaling the end of the day and if you were out on the street to get inside now. They walked passed the register where Leo was finishing closing and he looked up at them as they walked into the elevator. One of them in particular caught his eye as she walked past him.

'Who was that?' He thought as she walked passed him. 'She was gorgeous.'

Sylia and the others walked out of the elevator into the living room that hadn't changed much in the last 70 years except some of the furniture.

"It looks the same." Linna said as she sat on the couch.

"Yea I don't like to change things." Sylia said.

"Umm is there anything to eat?" Nene asked.

Sylia laughed as she pointed to the kitchen.

"You know where everything is." She said.

Nene walked into the kitchen with Linna right behind her. Priss stood in the living room with Sylia for a moment longer before following. Nene and Linna had already raided the cabinets and were now working over the refrigerator for anything they could find that looked good. Priss walked over to the refrigerator and took out a beer and downed it in less than 5 seconds.

"You guys know the food is gonna be there later right?" Sylia asked.

"Not if we can help it." Nene said as she stuffed some food into her mouth.

 Sylia laughed and walked back into the living room and turned on the TV as she sat on the couch. A minute later Leo came walking out of the elevator and sat next to her on the couch.

"So is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yea their gonna help." Sylia said.

"That's good news." Leo said. "So who's who?"

"Let's go in and I'll introduce you to them." Sylia said standing up.

"Ok." Leo said and jumped to his feet.

Sylia and Leo walked into the kitchen and found Linna and Priss drinking beers and all they could see of Nene was her backside sticking out from the refrigerator door.

"Everyone this is my Grandson Leo Katsaragi." Sylia said. "Let's see you have met Priss."

"Yep." Leo said giving her a wave.

"That's Linna Yamazaki sitting next to her." Linna said.

Linna raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at him then finished her beer.

"And the butt over there is Nene Romanova." Sylia said taking a piece of candy out of a bowl next to the door and pegging Nene right on the mark.

The thud that came from the refrigerator made everyone laugh knowing Nene had just hit her head on a shelf.

"Geese Sylia." Nene complained.  

"You should have looked up." Sylia laughed.

"I was busy." Nene said as she turned around with a plate full of food in her hands.

"Nene you're never gonna fit into a suit if you eat like that." Linna laughed.

"I'll go on a diet tomorrow." Nene said in between bites.

"I've heard that before." Priss said as she finished her beer.

"Well seeing as Nene is stuffing herself and Priss is gonna be drunk soon I guess we'll have to save our first training exercise until tomorrow." Sylia said. "Your rooms have been prepared so when your ready just go to sleep and I'll see you all in the morning."

"You going to sleep?" Linna asked.

"Yea I am in my 90's after all." Sylia laughed as she walked out.

Sylia turned and walked out of the room and walked down the hall way and into her room and changed into her still very revealing nightgown and lay down.

'I can't believe there back.' She thought as she drifted to sleep. 'I will have my revenge.'

Nene continued eating until she almost puked before she wobbled into her room and passed out. Linna and Priss on the other hand sat in the kitchen drinking well into the night and talking about old times. Somehow they started talking about their lives after the fight with Galatia.

"Well after I killed her I crash landed some where in a desert in Africa." Priss said as she grabbed 2 beers from the refrigerator and handed one to Linna. "I walked through the desert for about 4 days before my strength gave out and I fell to the sand. I remember my vision getting blurry and then I was in a hospital 70 years later."

"Well as you know Nene and I landed on an island." Linna said opening her beer. "We did everything we could to survive but soon Nene got very sick and died about a month after we landed there. I buried her the best I could but I was so weak that it was hard. Finally I sat in that cave and started writing a will on a slab of rock and then I was in the hospital."

"Sylia and I found the will." Priss said. "You must have died as you were writing it because you left it unfinished. You said "_If Priss or Sylia finds this I want you to know"_ what were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say that you two were the best friends I ever had and I was sorry that I had to leave you both like that." Linna said as a tear formed in her eye.

"You were and still are my best friend." Priss said.

Linna looked at Priss with tears in her eyes before putting her beer down and giving Priss a hug.

"I'm so glad to be alive." She said.

"So am I." Priss said returning the hug.

Linna released Priss and looked at her beer and sighed.

"I think I've had enough." She said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night." Priss said as Linna walked out of the room.

Linna walked down the hall and into the room that was set up for her and fell right on the bed.

'I can't believe its been 70 years.' She thought. 'It all seems like yesterday.'

Priss only sat up for a few minutes before taking her beer and walked (More like stumbled) into the room and lying on the bed. The room was spinning but she could still make out a figure standing at her door.

"Who's that?" She asked trying to make out the figure.

"It's Leo." The figure said.

"What do you want?" Priss asked.

"Do you think you can beat those Boomers?" He asked.

"Well I took down Galatia didn't I." Priss said.

"I hope you can." Leo said. "I know my grandmother would like to know freedom once more before she dies."

"She will." Priss said. "I'll see to that my self."

"Thanks." Leo said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

'I will see to that even if I die again.' Priss thought as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
